kronosfandomcom-20200214-history
John Jones
For the original Earth-8 version, see Johnathane Howaord Jones. For the new Earth-8 version, see John Jones (Earth-8). For the Earth-2 variant, see Justine Jones. Jonathan Howard Jones (born July 21st, 2000) is the Earth-1 Traveller, and one of the most powerful versions. He has embarked on multiple events, whether it be inside the confines of his own universe, or around the general Multiverse as a whole. John has fought beasts and monstrous people alike, from evil versions of people he knows, to a totalitarian organization who cared little for those he cares about. 'Early Life' Though he may not remember it, John encountered a Quantum Fracture as a baby. The fracture (later revealed to have been opened by Uriel) opened right next to him, and he incidentally absorbed the energy of it. Unbeknownst to him at the time, this granted him his Traveller ability. The fracture erased his parents from existence, but somehow kept John's timeline intact. In secret, he lived on his own, living off alimony checks for his adopted father, who was supposed to be looking after him, but unfortunately disappeared at an unspecified point in time. He lived a relatively normal life, going to a typical school, before he had even a shred of thought of his powers. 'Life at School' John remained invisible at his high school, Queen's High School. He kept his head down, and did his work, rather than attempting at any socialization. John was so deliberately unobservant to his surroundings that he quickly learnt to block out others' voices to focus on his thoughts. Although he wasn't necessarily bullied or picked on, John could noticeably tell that there were few people around him that actually liked him. Most people did not give him fond looks, and sometimes went as far as to walk away from him. He later learnt this was due to his telepathy sending out mutual static waves that annoyed people. 'Chronon Awakening' The awakening of his powers was inexplicable, as he waiting in a queue to get some food. He looked up to notice the world around him entirely frozen. As a scientific person, who could not perceive how time could somehow stop, and what's more, sat frozen whilst he himself remained unaffected. He looked around, noticing the positions of frozen people. Seeing this is as an opportunity, John skipped through the endless queue and grabbed a cake. He then paid for it with a cash register, and realized that anything he touched would be briefly unaffected by the stoppage of time passage. John was unaware if this worked for both animate and inanimate objects, or just on or the other. Unfortunately, upon leaving the queue to go out to the collective students, John realized he had no clue how to restart time. For brief moment, he thought he was condemned to a frozen world, but John heard his words about time restarting echo in his head. And then time returned to normal state, although it appeared unexplainable how John suddenly appeared from one location to another. Time stopped again whilst he was in a much larger queue, but noticed the voices fading out this time. He touched someone, Heidi Blackley, and she unfroze. She immediately questioned what was happening, and John vaguely referenced the earlier occasion in which it happened, before elaborating. They promptly got their food, and Heidi elected to get one for her friend, Sarah, whom John unfroze for her. Along the way, John realized he could control the passage of time independent of himself. Working out how to stop time, and slow it to appear to be moving faster. His powers continued to enhance as he trained them further. 'Temporal Crisis' John's problems in discovering his abilities was not some monster with a greater variety of proficiencies, but the existence of Quantum Fractures. He first observed a fracture inside a janitor's closet, where it was somehow causing minor seismic tremors. It was glowing a bright white light, and looked like fractured glass, giving the phenomenon its name. He examined it with Heidi, but a Teacher Assistant stepped into it, and was erased from existence. Both of them however could remember what just happened, wondering what was going on. This brought the fractures existence erasure properties to his attention. He warned her not to go near it. The fracture eventually closed on its own just before Heidi's friend Sarah entered the closet, wondering why she was there. The very same fracture was investigated by K.R.O.N.O.S. agents who travelled back in time to that point, the most recent time it opened. After running tests, they disappeared in a flash of light. Heidi observed their actions in a chronon vision. It did not take long before he figured out that these fractures were everywhere. Once John returned home, after having given Heidi his Skype details for aiding purposes, he wrote an algorithm. The algorithm was based on triangulating possible locations of quantum fractures, surrounding abnormal seismic tremors, reports of strange lights, old folk stories, and "things like that". John was able to formulate a map of notable locations, which he presented to Heidi on their video chat. While Heidi went to a restaurant with her boyfriend, John continued his algorithm and wondered constantly where a fracture was going to open next. His prayers were apparently answered when a fracture quite literally opened beside him. This gave him the implication that he could also open fractures. He ran his tests and discovered it was giving off all energies, which he later realized was a unique form of energy called Chronon Energy, or Temporal Energy. The fracture displayed a picture of a side of a street, which had a TV store with the current time. After some co-ordinate inputting, John swiftly discovered it was by the restaurant Heidi was currently at. As soon as he arrived, he searched the place and found the fracture, in a secluded area of the kitchen. Heidi and Oliver both joined him, as he stared at the fracture. It takes a while, but John deduces that the only way out of the fracture problem was through, and that he had to enter it. Heidi immediately chose to join him, although Oliver was entirely against it, so Heidi broke up with him. The two entered it, and found themselves falling through an endless void, which was later revealed to be the Chronal Dimension. The past, present, and future flashed before their eyes. They passed through John's timeline, seeing moments in his history. John later mentioned he may have seen something from his future, but he didn't understand what was going on, or what led to those circumstances. It turned he actually viewed himself carrying a glowing rock, an Artefact of Time. The event was three years from when he first observed it. Eventually, they landed at the date of John's birth, where John found the baby version of himself, right next to a fracture. It dawned on him that this was where his powers came from, and the reason for his parents' non-existence. John finally decided that he was going to have to enter the first source of the fracture he was connected to, in order to close the others to come. He ran into the fracture, sending Heidi back to her time, and disappeared. This date (July 21st, 2000) was also the same date that John later travelled at the advice of Flora Decora to find out who he truly was, in order to defeat one of his enemies. John found himself in a more tangible location in the Chronal Dimension, with some kind of genderless higher being. The creature spoke in metaphors, mentioning some organization known as K.R.O.N.O.S., and was very firm about not trusting them, but it suggested that he 'play along' with them. The being also said that he was on the path to the end of time, and John was the only one who could prevent it. The creature would not mention who it was, and instead sent him back to his time, regardless of whether or not he would survive the trip. The being was actually Uriel, the Lord of Time, although John did not discover this until about four years later. 'K.R.O.N.O.S. Intervention' 'Drafted in' John survived his trip, and was approached by a government organization who required his unique abilities. He watched Heidi at his supposed grave, as she mentioned that she saw themselves as best friends. He was ordered by them not to talk to her, or they would kill her. Due to this, he was forced to spend a year away from her, training with K.R.O.N.O.S. He realized that he had other abilities that were not related to time. This included telepathy, teleportation, and telekinesis. After experiments were done on his blood, it was revealed that this was due to him being an owner of the now dominant gene designated KGB-487. 'Training' He was trained to be put in the Epoch Machine, which would harness the energy given off from the fractures he creates to change reality into a more "suitable" one. However, John was initially unaware of this, and was told the energy given off would power the entire county for the foreseeable future. Although he was ordered not to approach Heidi, John spent most of the year checking on her, and secretly keeping her safe when she was in even mutual danger. This led to him disobeying direct orders from his new boss, Professor Maximus Draux, not to tell her he was alive, when he met her outside the school. However, John did not reveal much about where he had been, and only gingerly mentioned K.R.O.N.O.S. This meeting motivated Heidi to find knowledge about K.R.O.N.O.S., going as far as to research and hack into their website, from a black-market book that someone gave to her. She even gets the police involved, but it turns up ultimately fruitless. It was because Detective Inspector Trusk's fear due to his failure with convicting Thomas Gawne, even with the help of Malcolm Gawne. So, when some slight evidence that John being in K.R.O.N.O.S. and absent from the outside world was completely legal, he was more than happy to leave. 'Testing' When he is deemed ready enough, John is put in a beta test for the Epoch Machine and has visions of the future. He sees someone's apparent death, but he is unsure who it is. He notices himself in most of them, especially one where he was in some sort of underground base. John has only recently come to understand what these visions meant. At the end of his experience, he feels a certain jab in the back of neck, and something filling it up. During the period in which John training to be put in the machine for a full test run, he meets The Overseer properly in person, yet he cannot help but feel a cold aura emanating from him. With the police investigation, The Overseer was motivated to copy John's powers to assimilate his abilities. He succeeds, and plans on killing Heidi by himself at some point, although he had train himself first. John engages in multiple research operations to find out about others like himself. He discovers about the first time traveller, Pharaoh Sahure, and Flora Decora. Finally, John looks at the files about K.R.O.N.O.S. divisions, about two: S.C.O.R.N. and S.H.A.R.D. The other two are unfortunately classified, and goes to Professor Draux and Horace Grimhall about them. The professor refuses to mention anything, and continues to act coldly towards John, as he was told by The Overseer not to act so warmly to their 'test subject'. Horace replies to him that he unfortunately is not on a higher level enough of clearance to indulge his requested information with him. Eventually, the full test with the machine is carried out, but not before John figures out what the machine is meant to do, and warns Heidi of the outcome. He seems apparently powerless due to the STPs fired up around him, but he concentrates and is able to slow time to stop. He looks around and sees the world as it is - but ironically doesn't have enough time to do anything other than he is supposed to. 'Time Travelling' He incrementally travels through time, righting all his wrongs, including: buying a black market book on hacking for Heidi; asking Horace Grimhall to create the HGV Virus (Horace Grimhall Vitiation Virus) that would slow and null K.R.O.N.O.S.'s fractural tracking systems, allowing Heidi time to bypass their system; installing a defect in the transponder in the Epoch Machine that would make it unstable; adding an EMP in a password-protected wardrobe that would destroy it; etc. John also visited Flora Decora for advice on being what are called 'Travellers', and she gives advice on what it means to be one, and how as one, you cannot neglect your loved ones, no matter what the consequences might be. John comments that he already had two taken from him, so Flora tells him that in order to understand himself, he must first understand his past. So, he travels to the date of his birth again, but this time, before his past self arrives there. He then investigates his parents shortly before they are erased. To his shock, he discovers both his parents were K.R.O.N.O.S. agents. Now earning a greater understanding of his past, John travels back to his time and activates the EMP which destroys the Epoch Machine's systems and fries K.R.O.N.O.S.'s network. This also destroys the delicate circuitry in the STMs, which result in K.R.O.N.O.S. being unable to develop anymore if they wanted. The STPs are also destroyed, but are much more readily available and easily made that K.R.O.N.O.S. eventually replaced them within six months. In revenge, The Overseer kidnaps Heidi. 'Heidi's End' The Overseer, now more unstable and powerful than ever, teleports around London as a form of horrifying torture for Heidi. John uses his telepathic connection to find her, although the connection is faint. He traverses around London looking for temporal signatures, but The Overseer's traversing around London acts as confusion for his powers. Eventually he tracks them outside John's old high school, outside the entrance to the field where it lies. Many of the students are noticeably playing there, and only stop to pay attention when John teleports there. The Overseer, insane, holds a gun to Heidi's head. With screaming from students growing louder, John telekinetically throws the gun out of his hand, but the Overseer simply levitates it back. The Overseer then activates a multi-cell powered STP band, which he throws on John's wrist, effectively deactivating his powers. Despite John's pleas, The Overseer shoots Heidi in the back of the chest killing her almost instantly. The Overseer then teleports away, before explaining that the blood taking included planting a Temporal Draining Device in the back of John's neck, which was slowly leaching his chronon connection away, ceasing his ability to time travel for the time it was in there. If he tries to take it out, the electromagnetic charge would kill him. Before anyone can do anything, he gains the wherewithal to break free of his chains, and teleport away with Heidi's body. He later places her in a grave, which he uses his telekinetic powers to neatly engrave: "HERE LIES HB, A GOOD FRIEND". Project Bloodlines 'Aftermath' In pure anger for the death of his friend, John destroys most of the K.R.O.N.O.S. compound and brutally injures Professor Draux, fracturing and breaking most of his bones. He ends up in a hospital for months, before returning to his job. 'Hospitality' John, now all over the news for his apparent status of living and his seemingly impossible abilities, goes to live in exile in Peru. With his scientific intelligence, he constructs a large bamboo home in which he lives. John even manages to make a fully working TV, where he watches Global News reports, especially one involving a funeral service for Heidi. He continues to question what the being was that he had observed a while ago when he was attempting to close the fractures. However, no matter how many different ways he looked at it, he couldn't figure out what it was. He had previously found out he was in the Chronal Dimension, thanks to his previous research projects between the time of his beta test and full test of the Epoch Machine. Among the research he had made was that he figured why The Overseer had copied his powers, and how. He knew about the blood taken, but not that it was a blood transplant taken by Malcolm Gawne, a now famed geneticist. The Overseer had clearly thought of a contingency plan, as he had already figured out what to do once the Epoch Project failed. However, despite the copious research, John didn't actually discover what The Overseer's real name was. 'The Discovery' It soon comes across his mind that he needs to stockpile on food, for the time ahead. So, hunting through the jungles, he searches for fruit. At one point he is attacked by a tiger, whom he quickly dispatches, but not before the tiger digs its paw down the side of his face, giving him a unique scar. He had found the fruit nearby, but also discovered something else: an abandoned K.R.O.N.O.S. base. John had no time to wonder anything other than why it was there, but he decided to teleport back to his home, aware that the news report had claimed that the authorities were closing in on his location. People had unfortunately already found his outpost, so John had no time to do anything, other than escape from sight so they wouldn't notice him. He teleported back to the K.R.O.N.O.S. base, realizing that there was no point in running away from his past, and that he had to face it head-on. He went in and looked through the files, seeing classified files that were marked out, including Project Bloodlines and The Artefacts of Time. Soon enough, John stumbles upon a discovery beyond belief: a file on Q.U.E.E.N.S., one of the four divisions of K.R.O.N.O.S., who were based within his school and had been for years. Apparently, the files stated that Q.U.E.E.N.S. stood for Quantum Unified Elite Efficient Number Specialists, and were dubiously a temporal scientist collective. 'Return' Reluctantly, he returns to Queens High School, in order to find a Q.U.E.E.N.S. base that the file stated supposedly existed, and to find the location of one of the Artefacts stashed there. He encounters Sarah Smith, and they have a conversation on what John was doing there and where he had been this entire time. John neglects answering her questions, although reads her mind, in which she was thinking about how unsure she was who he should blame for Heidi's death. Sarah recorded the video that went on Global News, which spread it over the world, but John shoots her down in that thought and tells her it was his fault. John hears about a new Headteacher, Headteacher Radux, and gets suspicious when Radux happens to have the same injuries that he had inflicted on a certain enemy scientist of his. 'Exposure' John immediately knew that the headteacher was Draux in disguise, even when he was wearing a chemical mask. He reveals himself to all the students the next morning, answering all the questions he could tell the students collectively, as though Heidi Blackley's death had had no real effect on him at all. His apparent verbalizing eventually reaches a point when he tells everyone he wanted their headteacher, and Draux/Radux panics and runs away. Even with his injuries, Draux manages to keep away from him whilst John is running, due to John's injured leg. However, he teleports in front of him and knocks him out. After having lost his reputation, Professor Draux proves to be more cynical and mutually psychotic, especially from being around The Overseer. Sarah catches John in his heinous act of rash torture, and is confused at first, until John rips off the chemical peel to reveal it was Draux. She is horrified to see what John is doing as a compound result of Heidi's death. John eventually agrees that he can't act this way, and harmlessly batters Draux around for it, using his telekinesis to slap the professor endlessly. He later tells her that he did this in order to weaken his mind to gain access of it, thus negating the need to manually search through files. The crowd eventually do find them, and see that their headteacher was really the scientist who worked with the person who murdered one of their students. John is initially reluctant in stopping them from hurting the professor, but agrees to ward them off. John and Sarah (leaving Draux in a locked room) go to the Q.U.E.E.N.S. base as stated in the file. They enter it, and discover that no one is currently in, except for one Guard whom John quickly knocked out. The two then discover one of the Artefacts of Time, which they gradually figure out that it can slow down time to whoever holds it. Unfortunately, when John holds it, he receives a static shock which forces him to drop it. The files in Q.U.E.E.N.S. shed more light on the fourth division, R.I.S.E., and that The Overseer is planning on bringing it back. (Although this information wasn't currently relevant.) John then realizes he needs to break into the K.R.O.N.O.S. compound, into to gain greater knowledge on the Artefacts that K.R.O.N.O.S. somehow had recovered. It is at this point that he tells Sarah to stay and not follow him - claiming it was to hold down the fort. 'Breaking In & "Capture"' John approaches the K.R.O.N.O.S. building, ready to sneak in, unfortunately without the use of his powers. Using his stealth tactics, John manages to get in, and to the fourth level, whereupon he discovers one of the rooms full of files. He searches through the files, eventually finding the file on the Artefacts that he was looking form, and is about to read it, but unfortunately is caught by one of the Project Bloodlines patient, due to K.R.O.N.O.S.'s updated security which sent off silent alarms, which alerted one of the patients to his location. (This patient later turns out to be Emily.) When he wakes up, he finds himself in a K.R.O.N.O.S.-patented interrogation room, playing off of his predicament by noting how many people were crowded outside now that the public were aware of what K.R.O.N.O.S. were doing. The Overseer is in front of him, giving a stern look. John takes one look at him, and remarks about whether or not he had had a bad day, to which The Overseer retorts that he is a "hapless individual". The Overseer then brings in Professor Draux, who is constantly complaining about how difficult it was to wade through the crowd of students and through the traffic to get through to the K.R.O.N.O.S. building. Instead of batting an eyelid towards Draux's problems, John questions who it was he faced. The Overseer smiles a devious smile, and begins to talk about Project Bloodlines. John's not surprised that The Overseer did something again with his blood, and barely bats an eyelid when Draux reveals it was his idea, and his creation. He is however surprised when he hears that Malcolm Gawne helped, in that they "created human life" as they were actually inorganically grown. John shoots down this piece of information, claiming that "you can't create human life like that". The professor continues to taunt him about how he failed to sneak past security, thanks to K.R.O.N.O.S.'s improved systems making it harder to rogue agents to enter. John asks them precisely what they want with him, and Draux explains that, since destruction of the Epoch Machine, their S.H.A.R.D. operatives - in conjunction with Q.U.E.E.N.S. - have been looking for the Artefacts of Time. The Overseer claims that they have been able to recover two out of the five Artefacts, one that can progress someone's timeline faster than others', and the one that can slow down time. John then comments that he knows "all about that one". Draux immediately takes this to be that he stole it, and chooses not to believe him, claiming that the security in the Q.U.E.E.N.S. labs are up to the same standard as the typical K.R.O.N.O.S. building, so if he could get caught here, he could certainly have gotten caught there. John then cheekily replies that "Whoever said I unintentionally got caught?". The sirens then blare, as The Overseer and Professor Draux realize that he intended to get caught, in order to distract them. As soon as they turn around to ask a guard what's going on, John has apparently disappeared, because by the time they turn around, he has gone, leaving the chair shaking from movement. 'Core Destabilization' The sirens went due to the energy transponder, that John had given Sarah, overloading the core. When he eventually decided that going it alone was not the best idea, he let himself get captured so that Sarah could make the K.R.O.N.O.S.'s patented energy core malfunction with the temporal energy that John had powered the transponder with. Thankfully, the core would not explode from this, but would deactivate their network, essentially making the entire company experience a blackout that would "blind them". John went as far as to ensure that his plan would succeed by giving Sarah the artefact that they had found in order slow down time for everyone else, in case anyone showed up in time to stop her. The Overseer teleports to her location, but not fast enough to prevent K.R.O.N.O.S.'s worldwide system blackout. John appears in hot pursuit, and engages in a fight with him, whilst Sarah attempts to rewire the transponder. Just when The Overseer appears to be gaining the upper hand, Sarah is able to hit him with a blast of temporal energy, which throws him off and knocks him out. The Search for the Artefacts The blackout provides enough misdirection for Sarah to snatch some files on the Artefacts of Time, to give to John. With the information, John plans to go across the world to find them, using the locations that the files suggest they may be. He however is unaware that the patients form Project Bloodlines are also presently looking for them. He spends the next few months searching and collecting all the Artefacts, whilst encountering the patients, whom are able to track him, thus forcing him to constantly move from location to location. Meanwhile, Sarah does multiple things, but mainly assisting John in his mission, but does at one point attend the funeral service for Heidi, which she gets mad for John not going to also. Eventually, he recovers all of them aside for one, which no documents in K.R.O.N.O.S. or any organization seem have any idea of the whereabouts of. John decides not to keep them close together, due to their supposed ability of giving omnipotent control over the timestream when brought together. During his month-long mission, K.R.O.N.O.S. manage to reboot their systems, stabilizing the core and returning power to the corporation. Now that this mission to find all of the Artefacts, John finally has a moment to himself, and contemplates what he should do next. 'Gawne's Help' The thought of what to do with the patients crosses his mind, especially since they were becoming a growing a threat. Having accessed one of their minds using his telepathy, he notes how they have no emotions, and no personality, and only do what they were programmed to do, and what they are told to do by their creators. The fact of who can tell them what to do gives John an idea. He tracks down Malcolm Gawne, and asks him about Project Bloodlines and what The Overseer was using them for. Malcolm claims he only did it because the idea of inorganically 'growing' humans always fascinated him, and he didn't have much time to do science experiments while working for Southwest Police Station. He also tells John that he was told the experiment had failed, and that he was not planning on having them be used in the way The Overseer was. John told him that the 'patients' were programmed to follow their makers' demands, to which Malcolm instantly figures out that he wants him to shut them down. John modifies this statement by saying the he just wants him to release them from their programming. Malcolm agrees to, and decides that they need to lure them out first. The Trap John and Malcolm set a trap for a false alert on the one of the Artefacts, which lead the patients toward their location. John accesses one of their minds (Emily) and attempts to communicate with her. She quickly figures out it's a trap, but before she can warn the others, Malcolm uses a voice activation code that deactivates them, and is about to reset them when he is thrown against a wall. It was The Overseer, whom was using his telekinetic abilities to slam him against a wall. He then discombobulates John by throwing him off his feet. The Overseer approaches, ready to kill them, when he is thrown out of the way by one the participants of Project Bloodlines. Before anyone can react, she teleports towards both of them and transports them away, in a flash of light. They appear in Malcolm Gawne's office, which is noticeably has most scientific equipment absent. John asks why she saved them, and she explains that she recently gained a sense of individuality, thanks to both John's telepathy and Malcolm's access code, which had been shortened and auto-finished in her brain. He thanks her, peering her tag (EMIL-136) and rips it off. Malcolm asks why she brought them here, and she says that they need anywhere that at least had some kind of equipment. She then explains that they need to build anything that would repeat something on loop. John suggests a recorder, to which Malcolm comments that he has the parts to. EMIL-136 and John both set to work building it, and Malcolm provides the voice activation code number 401 which would reset them and give them sentience. During this period, both of them take regular intervals to spar and engage in training, in order to be ready to fight The Overseer. In order to broadcast this code, John decided to use her to bring them in and lure Draux, The Overseer, and the Project Bloodlines patients into another trap. She does, bringing John to the K.R.O.N.O.S. building, and The Overseer imprisons him, surprised that Malcolm had escaped. He calls in the other patients to witness his victory. 'The Truth' The Overseer reveals that he has found the fifth Artefact, which had been right in front of him the whole time: John. He then tells him that it was foolish for him to escape with EMIL-136 (who makes up the excuse that she saved him due to telepathic suggestion) without the Artefacts that he'd discovered, as K.R.O.N.O.S. took them all. The Overseer claims that in every lifetime, someone is giving the abilities of time travel, time manipulation, and various other powers, by an unknown force. People who are granted these powers are called Travellers. These Travellers are one of the Artefacts, with the 'artefacthood' being passed down through every person chosen to be a Traveller. Now armed with the Artefacts, he begins to collect them together into one combination, until "VOICE ACTIVATION CODE #401" hollers all around the facility. All the patients (aside for EMIL-136) deactivate, and John says that both of them escaped, and that The Overseer had walked into a trap. EMIL-136 then attacks him, but he quickly gets the better of her and disorientates her. Malcolm is quickly caught and brought towards both The Overseer and Professor Draux, who showed up soon after discovering John had been captured. The Overseer, not caring that Project Bloodlines was on the verge of complete failure, gathers all the Artefacts, and places them close together. He is ready to become the absolute ruler of time, and warp it to his needs. 'Uriel' As he is doing so, Uriel appears and accuses him of abusing the laws of time. Uriel frees John, and demands The Overseer cease his obscene plans. Uriel could not kill him though, due to him being one of the reasons that time may end up being destroyed. Uriel did however destroy all the Artefacts beside for John. The Overseer then takes out a gun and shoots three of the four participants of Project Bloodlines, and is about to shoot the fourth, but John teleports in the way, and time slows down to a stop. After speaking with Uriel, in which he discovers who the being was, time begins to speed up. John races towards The Overseer, catches the bullet, grabs the gun, and throws him away, all in a nanosecond. Sirens blare, as John finds out that Sarah has managed to hack the control over the STPs (which Uriel can bypass anyway). John teleports towards EMIL-136 and Malcolm, teleporting them away to the now-abandoned Q.U.E.E.N.S. base. 'Conclusion' With the threat neutralized, Malcolm, John, and EMIL-136 decide to hang in the surprisingly accommodating base. John comes up with the name "Emily", from EMIL-136, and because it was his grandmother's name. Now that Project Bloodlines has failed, The Overseer forcibly removes Professor Draux from office, essentially firing him from K.R.O.N.O.S. 'Multiversal Threat' 'An Introduction of the Chronoverse' Until one morning camping out in his Q.U.E.E.N.S. base, John was unaware of any possibility of the Multiverse, although he was aware of the Chronal Dimension to an extent. Whilst studying on a fraction of one of the Artefacts that he had recovered shortly before Uriel destroyed them, a fracture opens beside him, except this fracture is strange. Much to his confusion, the temporal break is a stark green color, instead of the natural white color he was used to. As he begins to inspect the weird abnormality, someone jumps out of it - a female teenager. John is immediately on his guard, questioning who she is, why she was here and how she could open Temporal Fractures. The girl ignored his inquiries, and instead demanded his name. Abashed, John replied that he was John Howard Jones, to which she commented that she had found who she was looking for. Until, however, John replies that he was "only fifteen", to which Rose immediately notices they are the same age. Now aware of this, she opens a fracture and teleports away. John deduces that she was looking for someone. Having read her mind for a few seconds, he becomes aware of alternate universes, although this is the only information he could pick up. Utilising his newfound ability of chronon sensing, he follows her throughout universes, eventually catching up to her on Earth-52. Rose is impressed with such an ability, which allows John to convince her that he can be of help. This is not before a brief fight. John also has a short conversation with that world's Traveller, Joan Jones, before returning to Earth-1. He re-asks her with the same unanswered questions as before. Slowly, she explains that she is from another universe, and that she required help stopping a multiversal threat. Initially, John doesn't believe her, thinking that she is instead just wasting his time, possibly being another victim of Project Bloodlines. The girl insists that she is telling the truth, going as far as to suggest reading her mind to find out. John agrees - not wondering how she knew he could do that - and she places his two fingers against her temple. Instantly, he is flooded with thoughts and memories of a history John is fully aware isn't his own planet's. He sees this girl, apparently running away from a man in robes, in a building similar to K.R.O.N.O.S., except its name was A.T.L.A.S. Eventually he ceases, still partly wondering what he saw. The girl then tells him her name, Rose. John comically replies that if he had a daughter, he would call her Rose. Ignoring this reply, Rose says that she is from a universe that would be designated as Earth-8. John senses that Rose is keeping something from him, having noticed certain mind blocking areas in her mind that was shielding him from accessing certain thoughts and memories. Rose refuses to tell him everything about it, stating that it was on a need to know basis. Rose explains that she was reluctant to travel to this Earth at first because, although it is the most connected to the Chronal Dimension, the John of this Earth may be evil. John questions why she didn't team up with her Earth's version, to which Rose doesn't answer. 'Training For An Unknown Threat' Emily soon finds out what's going on, and is against John going against a danger from another universe, which she believes isn't their problem. John ignores her pleas, and instead begins training with Rose to go against this incoming threat. Throughout their training, John consistently asks who it is they are facing, to which Rose lies that she is unaware of her enemy's true identity. Rose is quickly outwitted by John in their sparring match, in which he teleports behind her and kicks her in the back of the knee. Enraged, Rose telekinetically slams him against a wall. John teleports out of it, confused by her anger. She lies that it just generally hurt, although later reveals it is because it was exactly how her enemy fights. John pretends to ignore her, and instead presses a button on a remote, which activates some STPs he'd collected. Rose then attempts to use her powers, to no avail. John then explains that Space-Time Purification devices null Travellers' abilities by preventing manipulations in its field of effect. Rose thusly claims that her earth's version of K.R.O.N.O.S., A.T.L.A.S. didn't possess this kind of technology. Going on to explain the reason for it, John says that you'd need be ready for an eventuality, and be able to defend yourself in more ways than just your opponent. He tells her that martial arts are a primal form of defense, and in order to pick up some techniques in fighting, they needed to spar. Rose chuckles at this, and goes in for a punch, which John easily blocks, putting her into a arm lock and throwing her to the ground. Facing His Enemy John and Rose seek out their opponent, knowing that he was in their Earth. Instead he finds them. They face, and engage in a fierce fight. Their enemy then reveals himself to be Johnathane Howaord Jones, John's Earth-8 counterpart, and Rose's estranged father. John briefly gets the upper hand, injuring him, forcing Johnathane to flee. Rose and John return to their Q.U.E.E.N.S. base, and he argues with her about why she didn't tell her who he was fighting. Rose replies that even though Johnathane is her biological father, she didn't view him that way, and that he was only an enemy. Planning John suggests that their next move be to set a trap for Johnathane, although Rose is not certain about it, claiming that she had set traps in the past before, but the man was too intelligent and always saw right through them. He notices that she is on even more edge than usual, to which John enquires about. Rose then admits she has PTSD from her past experiences with Johnathane, although does not reveal that part of her past. Recognising that he needs more help, John enlists both Emily and Malcolm Gawne. Once the situation is explained, Malcolm claims that he might be able to produce some kind of formula to weaken Johnathane, long enough for Emily, Rose, and John to take him down. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Chronal Connection:' John possesses a direct connection to the Chronal Dimension, which grants him a series of powers. **'Chronokinesis:' John is able to time travel to virtually any time or location at will, and can manipulate time in many ways. He can stop, slow, and potentially rewind time to an extent. **'Quantum Fracture manipulation:' He can effortlessly open Quantum Fractures from location to location, ranging from timelines (aborted or existing), multiversal locations (other earths), and the Chronal Dimension. He primarily used this for teleportation purposes. **'Enhanced healing capacity:' His Traveller status grants him a fast healing power, allowing him to heal from even the most critical injuries with ease. **'Chronal Sensing:' John since developed a unique ability to sense temporal disturbances within the Multiverse, allowing him to follow Travellers across it and sense their manipulations throughout the timelines. **'Temporal Touch:' By a simple touch, John can restore the temporal perception in people should time be slowed or stopped. This allows them to perceive the world as he does while time passage is being manipulated. **'Enhanced Strength:' John's strength was enhanced to peak human capabilities. This allowed him to run faster than the average human, and lift heavy objects with ease. **'Energy Manipulation:' John later gained the ability from Uriel to manipulate Temporal Energy. His eyes glow white when he does this. ***'Eye Color Manipulation': He can change his eye color to white when he manipulates Temporal Energy. *'KGB-487 possession:' John possesses the incredibly rare dominant gene KGB-487, which grants him various powers in addition to his Chronal Dimension abilities. **'Telepathy:' When focusing, John can hear a selected person's thoughts. **'Telekinesis:' John can move objects with his mind. **'Teleportation:' After unlocking this ability from the gene, with enough thought about where he wants to go, John can instantaneously shift his particles from one location to another in seconds. He can only teleport within his own universe, requiring him to open a fracture to open to other locations in the Multiverse. Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect': John is very smart and methodical, and was able to pick up certain abilities just by watching someone do it. He was able to build a very complex device that could travel through time. *'Hacking:' When he read the mind of Heidi Blackley, he immediately learnt the ability to hack, and became an expert in Computer Science. He often hacked STPs so he could use his powers again. *'Science Aptitude:' John is incredibly skilled in all sciences, and maths, able to figure countermeasures in seconds, and calculate in moments. He used his high IQ often to figure out how to get himself out of situation. *'Deep Knowledge of the Chronal Dimension:' John understands a lot how the Chronal Dimension works, and knows when the timeline works. *'Vast Knowledge of the Multiverse:' John also has a vast intelligence of the Multiverse also, and knows how it works. He knew that Justine Jones's appearance would disturb the timeline. *'Temporal Awareness:' John can feel when the timeline has been manipulated, even in the slightest way. He used this to find time criminals who were messing up the timeline. Category: Male Characters Category: Travellers